The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and an infrared image generation method, which captures images of a scene using an infrared ray.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-10675, an imaging device is described, which captures images of a scene using a visible light camera and a far-infrared camera.